Optical storage media facilitate recording or replaying of audiovisual (AV) signals that include one or more video and audio data streams and/or other data like subtitles and service information. Based on the Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) standard published by www.dvdforum.org pre-recorded movie titles are replicated for a mass market using read-only optical discs. Following introduction and proliferation of the red laser based DVD standard, a blue laser based media system of even higher capacity has recently been published under the brand name ‘Blu-ray Disc’ denoted BD.
For nowadays DVDs the content providers create videos for many different target countries. This encompasses many different languages and sub-titles. Additional to this language specific versions of AV material there exists the application of multi-angle and multi-story for optical discs. In BD applications this possibilities will be enlarged by introducing different video formats as SDTV and HDTV videos. For optical recording and pre-recording all the different elementary streams listed above (video-angle, audio-track, subtitle etc.) have to be packetized into a single multiplex transport stream. During playback the decoder is reading this multiplex and decodes those packets belonging to the streams selected.